dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Breed Specific Actions
should we maybe put a more realistic incubating screenshot here? the current one may cause confusion. I can provide one if you want. SH172 16:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : Yes that would probably be best. TJ's screenshot could be a bit confusing.Votehim 20:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) summon Just a request, whoever summons next, please grab a screenshot (just of the first page, where you enter your password). I will if no one else does by the time I can summon. SH172 17:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : I have a summon coming up tomorow, hopefully i'll get a successful one for it. Votehim 17:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Done. :3 Adding to article now... Pteprocks 17:59, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hm... Maybe it would look better as a gallery underneath Summon but above Bite, but I don't know how to do that so... Pteprocks 18:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :How's that? Votehim 18:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :That looks good. SH172 :Just a random question about the summon, do the Summons effect all three Dragons in terms of Cooldown? :Dr. Rotide 23:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :With the July 2012 Update, Summon's chance of success now scales with the number of COMPLETE sets. IE: Having 5 Magmas, Thunders and Ice will yield a higher chance than having 3 Magmas, Thunder and Ice, etc. Also need same number of all three, not 5 magma and 4 thunder and ice. 02:22, April 19, 2013 (UTC) 22:21, April 18, 2013 Note about Splash Someone could add that, if the Shallow Water dragon doesn't have a name, the text displayed will be "DRAGON used Splash! But nothing happened." 01:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, they should add that when you get to the page that says NAME used Splash! you can refresh it and it will use struggle. I can try -Finn- 18:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Finn Splash What is the cooldown period for Splash??? -Finn- 18:46, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Finn Other two confirmed BSAs? This page tells about three confirmed BSAs, but not added. There's Heal, but there's two others... What are the two others? -MisaTange 20:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) * The other two had been Fertility and Teleport. ;) I edited that text passage so no more missunderstandings would occur. greez Nyastara 22:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Add information to incubate I do not seem to be able to edit the page directly so I am mentioning it here. I would like to add to the description of the incubate BSA that it can only be done to an egg once (so no using 4 red dragons to hatch your new catch immediately) And I would also like to add to the Teleport BSA that you can only teleport an Egg after the catch cooldownperiod has expired (currently the 5 hours you also have to wait to abandon it) 44Steve 20:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Hy there 44Steve, I tried editing the page and for me it worked perfectly fine. So I added the information you mentioned. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) **Thank you Nyastara, I will try to figure out what is wrong with my account (I just started contributing so problably just a startup glitch on my end) 44Steve 06:28, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Cannot Edit Page: Add When BSAs Do Not Work There needs to be a mention of when BSAs do not work. It should be made clear that all BSAs do not work on fogged/hidden eggs, and other instances when they do not work, etc. and this info should be placed at the top of the page. I am unable to edit the page or I would do it. It seems that unlocking this page would be helpful to keep this page updated. *Hey there, I changed the site protection so that you now can edit it. (before it only allowed registered users to edit). So feel free to add the missing information and thanks for being this attentive. :) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 09:09, April 19, 2013 (UTC)